The Mysteries of Being a time traveling husband and wife
by son of kronos and rhea
Summary: Harry and Gabrielle get sent back in time by death to save the world starting with his parents ... the one thing is they must stay in the past . oh and they are only 14


I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT !!!

ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST fanfic reviews are helpful but no flames

Oct 31,1981...4pm...

Harry and Gabrielle Potter stepped out of the portal they with one thing in mind, save the world , starting with his parents and grandparents . Walking down the street in the direction of where he remembered the cottage to be Harry looked towards his wife and asked "do you have the slip of paper beautiful?"

"Yes here it is mon amour." Gabby said taking out a slip of paper with the location of her in laws home and memorizing what it said then handed it to her husband,before saying "I hope they like me Harry."

"They are smart people they will love you as much as I do beautiful how could they not ." Harry replied handing the slip of paper back after reading it . The then stepped up and knocked on the door hearing a loud crash and the door flew open and they had a wand in they face from a man that looked like an older version of harry minus the eyes . It had to be James .

"Who are oomph!" He got out as Harry was hugging him before he could finish his sentence .

"Its me dad its Harry and I can prove it ,itslong story can we come in? " He asked stepping back

James stood there in shock for a minute before gesturing to come in . "How...you disappeared 20 minutes ago and now your what fourteen how can you explain ...who Is she ...oh my God your married...at fourteen ...your mother is going to flip" James said once they sat down on the couch he had seen the rings on their fingers when he was spitting out questions .

"James Honey who is it is it about harry do they know where he ... oomph!" She got out before harry had jumped up and hugged the life out of his mother.

" Mom I am Harry I do know what happened and I can explain but for the moment we are from the future and their can only be one harry and Gabrielle at any certain time and if we didn't come back well let me speak from the experience of have lived that life it wasn't good . " Harry said tears rolling down his cheeks as he clung to his mother ... Who went from looking shocked to rubbing circles on his back and stroking his hair .

"Ummm harry son would you pleas introduce your wife to us please ?" James said mischievously and changing the topic.

"Wife? Harry you look fourteen how are you married " lily said eyes snapping to Gabrielle and the ring on her finger .

" Soul bond mom " said Harry letting go of lily and hugging Gabrielle to his side ."Mom ,Dad this is Gabrielle Anastasia Delacour Potter, my beautiful wife !" Harry announced

Gabby stuck her hand out to shake lilly's but lily hugged her and said" Family doesn't do handshakes, welcome to the family !!"

'They're taking this better than I thought mon amour ' Gabrielle said to harry in his mind through their link .'Yeah but it's time to leave I think '

James got up and gave Gabby a hug stepped and asked " ok so not that we aren't happy to see you but what was so important that you had to time travel to see us ?"

"Oh right we need to get to Potter Manor Pettigrews a traitor and Voldemort attacks and kills you both tonight if you stay here...And while I can probably hold him off I really don't think I m ready to kill him.the death eaters then killed grandma and grandpa and Sirius goes to azkaban for betraying us because Dumbledore doesn't give him a trial. Dumbledore then sends me to live with Petunia and the whale.So does your floor work?"

James stands there dumbfounded while Lilly says "Yes After you "with tears in her eyes after grabbing her and James's things as well as the cloak. With tears in her eyes. Guiding James toward the floo

She looks at the two questioningly.

To which Harry replies "I've never been there before I don't know what to say mom ." He says looking downcast before he had a thought "Dad send padfoot and moony a patronus to meet us there we can't trust Dumbledore to know what's best for them please dad trust me ."

" Okay son" James replied before doing just that. Then said " just say Potter Manor." Before ushering them through.

HPGDHPGDHPGDHPGD

Harry came tumbling out of the floo and landed right on his wife his head firmly planted in her chest ,before she pulled him up a kissed him passionately until the heard someone clearing their throat . They jumped apart like the 14 year olds that they are forgetting that they had every right and that they had done alot worse than that .

Turning red harry looked up and saw his parents staring at them with a cross between amusement and troubled gaze. " Not that we aren't happy for you but now that we're safe for a moment I have a couple questions about your bond. I assume you've completed it seeing as you introduced Gabrielle as your wife ..and yes I know what that means young man! What I want to know is are you being careful and did anyone give you the talk? My next question is what did Jean Sebastian and Apoline say ?" Asked Lilly with a stern gaze while James was snickering at Harry .

"Bloody hell I know we were forgetting something Mon Amour!" Said Harry

"Language young man !...am I to take it that they are probably going nuts trying to find their baby girl right about now Harry James Potter?!?!" Asked Lilly with a glare remembering what her and James went through not an hour and a half ago.

James broke out of his snickering enough to walk to the floo and stick his head in after saying "Delecour chatue !" He pulled his head out a minute later before looking at his son and daughter in law befor saying " They will be here as soon as fleur is ready to go they are not to pleased that they can't find their daughter ." he looked at them pointedly before becoming less serious and shouting "MOM ...DAD! "At the top of his lungs

Harry Gulped before saying " Your parents are gonna kill me babe!... hehehe your the older sister now darling. "

Gabrielle smacked Harry upside the back of the head and replied " I will not let them hurt you mon amour... shut up about me being older weird.

"Are you two love birds done bickering yet" said James as he heard a crash and looked up just in time to see his mom faint ...


End file.
